Melfina's Voyage
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Five years after OLS, Melfina still feels as though she has no purpose and Gene isn't helping so she decides to leave and Jim plans to go with her. Even though the summary sucks read it!
1. The Talk

  
  
Melfina's Voyage  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star and I'm not sure who does.  
  
*Author's notes*  
Just so that everyone knows, Gene and everybody else except for Jim won't  
play a big part in this story but they will show up in the later chapters. Right  
now they have no purpose.  
  
Prolouge: The Talk  
  
Tonight was a night like most nights for Melfina. She stood on the spaceship  
deck with a pink tincan as her only company. Gillium, the Outlaw Star's main computer  
and the pink tincan became used to Melfina's frequent visit after hours when everyone  
was tucked away in the Starwind and Hawking business building. He always wondered  
what kept her so upset.  
  
Tonight however, the duo wasn't alone. Jim Hawking, who had aged a bit from  
their previous adventure was about this night and had noticed Melfina on the ship's deck  
with Gillium. With a silent gesture he got the tincan to leave them alone so they could talk.  
Jim had also noticed that Melfina had become stoic over the last few months losing her  
usual flare. She hardly laughed unless it was when he and Aisha went at it. He had to smile  
himself at that image  
  
When Melfina had noticed Gillium's dissapearance she also noticed Jim's   
appearace. A pink tint appeared on her pale cheeks because she wasn't sure how much  
he had heard. He walked over to her and stood beside her still not saying a word. He was  
sixteen now and hardly a baby. He towered her and was almost as tall as Gene. His bright  
blue eyes were still vibrant and his wild blonde locks gave him a boyish appeal. Melfina  
was sure Aisha noticed this change because she began treating him a little differently and  
everybody knew Jim liked her since he was younger.  
  
The two stood in a comfortable silence until Jim said the first words. " What's  
been going on Mel? You don't seem too happy anymore," he said. Melfina shivered at his  
words. His tone and composure reminded her so much of Gene. Gene. She wasn't sure what  
happened there. At the Leyline a few years back they seemed to be in love but his habits  
still didn't change. That was strike number one. Then it was that unusal message she got  
from Fred too.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Jim trying to make him believe she was fine. " Nothing is  
wrong. I just have a lot on my mind lately," she replied. He frowned and she knew he didn't  
believe her. He had been around her long enough to know when she was lying, but all of his  
expressions reminded her so much of Gene. She lowered her gaze from his piercing blue eyes.  
She couldn't stand it. So much caring and compassion were in his expressions that it almost   
made her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Jim noticed how agitated she became and he did what any friend would do. He began  
to find out what was wrong. " I can tell something is going on so you can lie all you like. You  
have one of two options Mel; You tell me what's wrong or *I* find out what's wrong myself. I  
hope you choose the first one," he said. He watched her intently for her reaction. A small frown  
appeared on her delicate features. Jim couldn't help but mavel at her beauty. Her perfect pale  
skin, her long, silky black hair, her full pink lips. God, she was beautiful and he couldn't help  
but wonder why his idiot business partner didn't notice.  
  
She looked up at Jim when she finally made her decision. The idea was so perfect she  
didn't know why she never thought of it before. " I'm leaving," she stated simply. She watched  
Jim's expression and could tell she had caught him off guard. " Why?," he inquired. She sighed  
contently as she turned to watch the moon then chuckled bitterly. " I've tried Jim. There is   
nothing left for me here. All I am is an ornament. A trophy from Gene's conquer of the Leyline.  
I am a shell of what I once was. I have no purpose," she replied.  
  
He watched as cystalline tears fell down her pale cheeks. He was prepared to tell her  
that what she said wasn't true. To give it more time. To tell her that Gene loved her but didn't  
know how to say it, but then he realized that would be proving her point. She was right. She was  
waiting around for a possible future, she was but only a trophy. That is when he realized what he  
had to do. No matter how stupid or how much he would regret it. He couldn't let her leave alone  
truly without a friend. He smiled at her now and watched her face contort to confusion. " You're  
absolutely right. I won't stop you Mel, but I am coming with you," he said.  
  
Melfina felt the shock on her face. Out of all the things he could say she wasn't expecting  
that. " But, what about Aisha? What about the business? What about Gene?," she inquired. His  
smiled never wavered in spite of her questions. " As important as all of those things are, I can't let  
you leave alone. Besides, you don't know how to ward off pirates and if it wasn't for me Gene wouldn't  
either," he mused. She smiled too now. Finally a geniune smile that hasn't been shown in years. " Okay  
then, let's go. I'm sure Gene wouldn't mind if we took the Outlaw Star. He hardly uses it anymore   
except for his dates," she said.  
  
Jim laughed at that because it was true. He nodded in confirmation at her proposal and the  
duo headed into the ship. When they got to the bridge Gillium was there waiting. Melfina went into  
her tube and Jim assumed the captain's chair. " I say, what do you two think you are doing? What  
would Gene say about this?," Gillium said panicked. Jim laughed at the overly melodramatic computer.  
" Actually, we don't give a damn what Gene says. Besides Gillium, when is the last time you were  
out to space. You could be getting rusty," he mused. " I beg your pardon, but the XGP is the most  
outstanding ship in the galaxy. I don't get 'rusty'," he retorted.  
  
Jim noticed the obvious irritation in the computer's tone but chose to ignore it. " Alright then,  
Melfina systems check," he commanded. " All systems green," she replied happily. Jim was relieved  
to hear some life in her voice. He figured it was because she actually had a purpose again. " Okay,  
let's go!," he said. With a turn of the ignition and the press of a few buttons the Outlaw Star was in orbit  
again to wreak some serious havoc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gene turned and tossed in bed then finally sat up because of the throbbing pain in his chest.   
He knew something wasn't right. His suspicions were confirmed when Aisha pounced into his room. She  
landed right on top of him straddling his hips. " You won't believe this Gene! The spaceport just called  
here saying that the Outlaw Star blasted off without clearance! Do you think somebody stole it?," she  
inquired. He pushed the robust woman off of him to think. A dark feeling came over him when he   
thought of the different possibilities but the ache in his heart told him the truth. " Have you seen Jim  
tonight Aisha?," he asked. The cat woman blinked in confusion to his question but answered him.  
  
" No I haven't but what does that have to do with anything?," she inquired. Aisha was   
beginning to feel something in the pit of her stomach. Jim was her love and if anything happened to  
him she would crush his attacker. She noticed Gene's face turn grim as well. " The ship wasn't stolen.  
If someone was trying to intrude Gillium would have woken me. Jim and Melfina took the ship," he  
replied. Her heart sank when Gene said this. Why would Jim leave without her? " But why?," she  
asked. Gene said nothing but laid back on his bed. " Go to sleep Aisha. It's too late now. More than  
likely he didn't want us involved but in what is the question," he said. Gene turned over on his side  
and Aisha knew she wasn't going to get anymore information from him.  
  
Gene felt the cat woman leave his bed and rush out the door. He was alone again, just like   
before he met Jim all those years ago. He couldn't help but release the solitary tear that cascaded  
down his scar covered face. All the pain felt from those visible scars were nothing compared to the  
scar on his heart.  
  
to be continued....................  
  
End prolouge. How was that? It may not seem interseting but it will be later on. And I have just begun to  
write stories in the third person so if you have some tips let me know. Oh, and if somebody knows the  
name of the mechanic at Blue Heaven that can help me a lot. Thanks! ~LS~ 


	2. Messages and Members

  
Melfina's Voyage  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star so don't sue! And even if you did I still have  
no money for you to take.  
  
Last Chapter: Melfina and Jim have a talk about what Melfina's purpose is.  
She then comes to the decision that Sentinel 3 isn't the place  
for her so she decides to leave, but Jim, being the person that he  
is, couldn't let her go alone. Now Jim, Melfina, and Gillium are  
embarking on a new journey starting with Blue Heaven. You   
better get ready!  
  
Chapter 1: Messages and Members  
  
Jim sat silently in the captain's chair looking contently at the endless space  
that surrounded the Outlaw Star. He still didn't believe he was doing this. Gene and Aisha  
must know by now. Aisha. He didn't realize that he was going to miss her so much but he  
knew that would happen as soon as he blasted off. As he sat in the spot that Gene used to  
he couldn't help but remember all of the adventures they used to have. They were like a   
big family in some twisted way and now everything was different. He sighed then looked  
behind him at Melfina. Her eyes were closed probably because she was doing calibrations.  
Her naked form floated silently there but a small smile was plastered on her face. At least  
she was happy. That was the whole point of his coming along in the first place.  
  
Melfina knew that Jim was staring at her even though her eyes were closed. She  
couldn't help but wonder if he felt alright about coming with her. She always noticed him   
staring wistfully at Aisha's chair. She felt a small twinge of guilt for forcing him into this.  
" Jim?," she called. The blonde haired man turned around to see her. His blue eyes were  
filled with concern but sadness lurked behind them. It took all of her might not to cry for  
him.  
  
" Yes Mel?," he said. He could tell by her features that she was stressed about   
something and it was probably him. She always had a way with understanding peoples  
feelings. He smiled for her to relieve her worries somewhat. " Are you okay with coming  
along? We can still go back to Sentinel," she said. He figured that was what was troubling  
her. He shook his head 'no' causing his blonde locks to sway and tickle his nose. " I don't  
want to go back. I told you I would come along and that is what I plan to do. It may take a  
while for me to get used to the whole gang not being here but other than that I'll have no  
problems," he replied honestly.  
  
Her confidence was restored at his words. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she  
caused him to be miserable. " Jim, we will be arriving at 'Blue Heaven' in five minutes.  
Should I send forth our signal?," Gillium asked. Jim was silent for a moment before he  
answered. Melfina forgot that Jim never commanded a vessel before but neither did Gene  
when they first started. " Yes, do that. Tell Swanzo that the ship will need to be checked  
as well," he said. " Roger," Gillium said. I smiled at Jim. " You're doing well for you  
first try," Melfina complimented. He smiled blushing a bit. " It's because I had a good   
teacher and even better help," he replied. Those words caused Melfina to blush as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Well, long time no see Jim. I'm glad you dumped the redhead but not the  
beauty," Swanzo mused. Jim noticed that Melfina's cheeks turned crimson at the  
mechanic's words. Swanzo came over to them. " Speaking of Gene, where is the old  
coot?," he inquired. " Still on Sentinel," Jim replied. " Oh, so you decided to take   
the girl for yourself huh? Not that I can blame ya. She is a looker," he said. Melfina's  
face turned a deeper shade of red and this time Jim's did the same. " It's nothing like  
that Swanzo," Jim chided. The mechanic chuckled. " Sure it isn't Jimbo. The ship will  
be done in three hours. Go enjoy yourself," he said walking away. Jim sighed in  
resignation and Melfina still said nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jim and Melfina walked through Blue Heaven in silence. Since they were the   
only two together people walking by mistaked them for a couple. Melfina could tell how  
uncomfortable he was but she expected this would happen. When they got to the local  
resturant they went to a table to sit down. She looked over at Jim who was looking over  
the menu. Once again she began to doubt bringing him along for this adventure. " Jim?,"  
she called. He looked up from the menu with worry in his bright blue eyes. " Yes Mel?,"  
he inquired. She smiled nervously before she asked her question but Jim knew what she  
was going to ask before she even said it. He smiled brightly at her. " For the second time  
Melfina, I don't mind coming along at all. I consider it an honor to help you with whatever  
you set out to do," he said.  
  
Jim figured he said the right thing because Melfina's smile beamed before she  
looked down at the menu. He didn't believe what he was saying at first but now he did. He  
truly began to see how much this trip meant to her and he would do anything to help her.  
" Melfina, do you know where to begin looking? Better yet, what are we looking for?," he  
asked. He noticed that she was blushing. " Actually, I don't know what I'm looking for yet.  
Fred sent me a strange e-mail about two months ago saying that I could find answers in the  
Tsunamian system but I don't know what answers he was referring to. Oh Jim, I'm so sorry  
to send you on a wild goose chase. I just figured that since I was leaving anyway why not  
start there. I can understand if you wish to leave me now," she confessed.   
  
Tears began to form in her chocolate brown eyes. In truth she had forgotten all   
about the details of this trip and now she was sure that Jim would want to go back to  
Sentinel. She couldn't go back now after she had expressed her independence finally. She  
just couldn't go back to depending on Gene to shelter and protect her. She looked back over  
at Jim who had a smile plastered on his face. " Well, I'll admit that's not much to go on  
but Gene and I have traveled on less information. I'll make sure we see this through to the  
end okay Mel," he said. She smiled brightly. " Thanks Jim," she said. She watched him as  
he ran a hand through his long blonde locks. " Okay then, we'll just have to approach this  
situation from another angle. What do you hope to achieve by listening to Fred?," he asked.  
  
He saw her face contort to that of contemplation. He knew that Melfina didn't  
think this whole adventure out so he had to do it for her. For one, how would they get  
money? He damn sure wasn't asking Fred for another cent and he was also thinking of  
her safety. There were pirates about and who knows what they could do to her since she  
doesn't know how to fight nor can she plan out a means of escape. He sighed. This was  
going to be a long ass trip. If anything he had to teach her how to fight but he didn't want  
to worry her too much. He also had to assure her that he wasn't going to leave when things  
go wrong. It took years for him and Gene to achieve that but it may be shorter with Mel.  
  
Melfina stopped thinking for a moment to look at Jim. Although youthful in  
appearance he was wiser than most people twice his age. She knew she was going to be  
a burden but she would try her best to help him out. " Jim, I think I know what I want  
to achieve by doing this," she said finally. He nodded for her to continue. " I want to  
prove not only to Gene but to myself that I am more than just a doll and a ship navigator.  
I want to make my own purpose and my own name in this vast world," she said. Jim  
smiled brightly at the her. " And with my help I'm sure that's possible. Hell, it worked  
for Gene," he mused. Melfina laughed despite the tense moment but then his smile  
quickly faded.  
  
Jim noticed that he switched emotions rather fast but he had to get her to  
understand that this wasn't a game although it can be fun at times. " Alright then,  
down to business. There are several important matters that we have to figure out  
while in neutral space. One, how to get money. I'm not the brawny type when it comes  
to fighting. I'm just the brains behind the outfit and seeing as though you can't fight  
bounty hunting is out. Two, we have to trust each other no matter what. Trust no one  
else except for yourself and three, don't be so serious. You're an outlaw, live like   
one," he said. He saw her nod her head in agreement. " I understand," she said. He  
smiled again. " Good. Melfina, welcome to team Outlaw Star," he said extending a  
hand out to her.  
  
Melfina looked at Jim's outstreched hand and realized that there was no  
turning back after this. If she took his hand she would have to accept the resonsibility  
of the outlaw and could potentially perish at any given moment. She worked up her  
last bit of nerve and took his hand. He squeezed her hand tight in reassurance and in a  
way she needed that. " I except the terms James Hawking, so where do we start?," she  
inquired.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gene Starwind sat in the lobby of Starwind and Hawking enterprises alone.  
Aisha had went off into space to find Jim and he figured he should have done the same  
to find Mel, but he figured before he did something that drastic he had to figure out  
what he felt about her. Even he could admit that while she was here she was nothing more  
than a maid or an ornament. At the Leyline he said he needed her but how come he ended  
up pushing her away even more? He sighed in resignation. He was tired of trying to sort  
out his emotions. Ever since they left a week ago that was all he had been doing. He was  
beginning to understand what Melfina felt like during their adventure when she was   
trying to figure out her purpose. In truth, without Jim and the others he had no purpose.  
  
She sat in the rafters of Starwind and Hawking looking at Gene. She knew this  
was going to happen. She had warned him about it several times during their adventure. In   
some way little Gene Starwind had to grow up and it turns out now is the time. She hopped  
of the rafters landing in front of Gene. She startled him at first but then he smiled. " Suzuka,"  
he said. She didn't smile for him. Not even one of those cynical 'I told you so' smiles. Instead  
she sat beside him on the couch laying her weapon to the side. " I warned you didn't I Gene,"  
she said. She glanced over at him but his vision remained focused in front of him. She chuckled  
to herself. " Now you learn. You have had too much time to play. Now you must become a   
man," she said. She heard him chuckle now.  
  
He looked over at Suzuka now. She hadn't changed over the years. Still wearing   
her white kimono and carrying her weapon that looked like a stick. Her coal black eyes were  
focused on him. Peering into his soul. " I am a man," he stated simply. She shook her head  
no. " You haven't learned the true lesson yet. You are almost there for you are learning it  
now," she retorted. He frowned slightly but she only smiled. " I shall help you Gene just as  
you helped me. That is why I came back. For you," she said. He blinked in confusion. He  
wasn't sure what to think but he knew that he couldn't just push her away. " Thank you  
Suzuka," he said. Nothing else needed to be said. The duo sat in a comfortable silence  
not sure what tomorrow would bring but ready to face it regardless.  
  
  
to be continued...............................  
  
  
How was that? I hope I'm getting better at this third person stuff, but to relieve any ones worries  
this won't be a Gene/Suzuka fic or a Melfina/Jim fic. The respective couples will get together  
eventually. Anyway, as always read and review and if you have a tip don't hestitate to tell me.  
Please! I'll appreciate it. ~LS~  
  



	3. The Mission Begins

**Melfina's Voyage**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Outlaw Star. I'm just doing this for entertainment purposes

**Last Episode**: Melfina and Jim arrive at Blue Heaven and Jim asks Mel what she hopes to get out of the voyage. She explains that she hopes to gain her own identity and independence and Jim agrees to continue to help her. Gene on the other hand is still on Sentinal wallowing in his own defeat and his savior Suzuka arrives to help him become a man. Aisha is also mysteriously absent. Interesting. Let's rock and roll!

Author's note: Hello everyone. It has been ages since I uploaded a story on here but college life and life in general bit me hard on the ass. Anyway, I hope that my writing style has improved a little since our last time together so if you spot some errors its probably from my haste in wanting to get this out. Okay, (deep sigh), now sit back and enjoy the fic.

**Chapter 3: The Mission Begins**

"What's going on Jim? I thought we would be leaving first thing this morning?" Mel inquired breathlessly as she waded through the throngs of shoppers on Blue Heaven. The ship had been prepared the night before and she was anxious to begin the first adventure of her new independent life. Jim on the other hand had other plans. She tried to keep up with the blonde haired man in front of her but kept getting held up in the waves of people.

"Don't fall behind Mel" Jim called over his shoulder but not slowing his pace.

"Well maybe if you slowed down for a second...", Mel exclaimed as she ran face first into Jim's back. She stumbled back holding her nose. "Ow." Jim finally glanced back at her with his bright blue eyes brimming with laughter.

" I told you to keep up. I guess I should have added pay attention," he mused. Melfina pouted briefly as she looked at the store that they stopped in front of. She remembered the store a little from the many times the gang stopped here. This was the store that Jim and Gene would buy caster shells from. Caster shells? Melfina turned back towards Jim who was smiling back at her. " I guess your wondering what we are doing here?"

"Yes Jim. Especially since you nor I use Caster weapons." He simply smiled again and opened the store door going inside with Melfina trailing behind him. It was true, Jim and Mel did not have any Caster weapons but that didn't mean that they couldn't get any and learn to use them. He had been thinking about this for a while. Just because Gene had defeated Lord Hazanko did not mean that the Kay Pirates had disbanded. If they did run into them again they would need a means to stand up to their magic and, aside from using magic themselves, Caster weapons were their only chance.  
They filed into the store that held a multitude of different weapons from guns to swords. But Jim was interested in the "special" merchandise that this particular merchant sold and that stuff would not be sitting out front. When they got a little further into the store, they finally saw the store owner who was not the same one that he encountered years ago. "Excuse me," Jim called. The girl sitting on the floor in front of a cardboard box filled with swords looked up at the couple. She stood up and dusted off her work apron.

"Hiya! Welcome to the Swords Dirge. How can I help ya?" She beamed brightly. The girl was appealing to the eye, Jim decided with her bright green eyes and hot pink hair and barely there shirt hidden behind her apron. Curvaceous and beautiful. 'Gene would have jumped her bones as soon as we left,' Jim mused to himself.

"Yes, um, what happened to old Harry?" Jim inquired. She looked thoughtfully for a second.

"You knew my Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes. A friend of mine and I used to buy special weapons from him." She cocked her head to the side.

"Well Daddy retired last year. He decided that he wanted to have his own space adventures so he left the shop to me. I'm Jules by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jules, " Melfina interjected gracefully. Jules laughed.

"Just 'Jules' doll face. Now what kinda weapons were you talkin bout Mr....?"

"Jim, just 'Jim'. I was talking about Caster weapons." The smile on Jules face quickly vanished as she scoped out the store to see who had heard Jim. When she saw the store was empty she went over to the door locking it and placed the "out to lunch" sign on the door. She came back over to Jim with a hostile look on her features.

"What could you possibly want with Caster weapons?" She inquired. Jim was becoming annoyed. Harry never gave them this much trouble before. And why the hell did she have an attitude with him all of a sudden?

"Well, not that its any of your business, my friend and I are going on an adventure that may place us in the midst of Kay pirates. We want to be able to protect ourselves and as you should know, they use magic and Caster weapons are the only ones that stand a chance."

"Those weapons are dangerous and not safe for kids trying to play bounty hunters and space pirates," Jules quipped.

"I assure you Jules, we know more about the Kay pirates and bounty hunters than you yourself know,"Melfina interjected angrily. The arguing duo had forgot that the silent woman was there but she could no longer stand by idly while this woman, who knew nothing of their journey and struggles, tried to call Jim a little boy. " We are a part of Crew Outlaw Star and we know exactly how dangerous Caster Weapons are so are you going to help us or not?" Jules and Jim were taken back by Melfina's fierce tone. Jim couldn't help but smile. If only Gene had been here to see that.

"Did you say Outlaw Star? As in the XGP ship with Gene Starwind as the Captain?"

"Yes. Now will you help us or what?," Jim asked exhaustively. Jules nodded and unlocked the back room door urging them to follow. They followed behind the pink haired girl and entered a room filled with hundreds of Caster shells and weapons lining the walls. "Wow, Harry was holding out." Jules stood in the center of the room and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. Daddy told me you always came in looking for specific shells for a specific caster gun so it was no need to show you the rest of the merchandise." Melfina was oddly drawn to the old technology. She had a distinct feeling that the origin of these weapons had something to do with her past as well. Were they all connected? "So what were you folks looking for?," Jules asked.

"I guess it's fair to say that I'm not exactly sure. I know that I would like a Caster gun of some kind and Mel, well, I'm not sure what she would be comfortable handling," Jim said. Jules nodded and pulled out some Caster guns for Jim to look at. They were all pretty impressive in their bronze casing and strange incantations that protected the magic contained within.

"All of these weapons are unique, one of a kind," Jules informed them. "Finding shells can be difficult the higher up you go and with the Kay pirates you may need higher magic than what we have here."

"We don't need to start out with anything that strong yet, hopefully." Jim finally selected a simple Caster gun that was slightly bigger than Gene's but not by much. After he purchased a few shells he went over to Melfina who was stuck standing in front of a pair of bow and arrows.

"Oh yeah. We have had those for a while. Daddy told me that his father had those in his shop as well. He said it had a legend to go with it to. Apparently, that bow and arrow was wielded by some sort of goddess and it calls to its next owner. Its been in this shop for generations because it hasn't chosen a new master. I said Daddy you're bull shitting." Melfina believed that there was a shred of truth to the tale. She gently stroked the bow and knew that she had to have it.

"I want this one," she proclaimed.

"Are you sure Mel?" Jim asked. She nodded her head picking the weapon out of its casing. She could feel the power pulsing against her hands. What was with this thing?

"Well, there is one thing about that weapon," Jules said from atop a chest in the far corner.

" And that is?" Jim inquired.

"It doesn't have any shells. That weapon relies on the spiritual power of the wielder. However, it did come with a book of incantations for the wielder to say. If you have enough spiritual power, the bow will work just like any Caster weapon."

"Mel, maybe you should get something else," Jim chided. "We don't know how well incantations would work for you." Melfina shook her head no.

" Jim, I know you may think me childish but I have to have this one. It calls to me. I know that it was meant for me," she explained softly. She turned back to Jim allowing him to see the truth in her chocolate brown pools. Jim had never seen Melfina so adamant about something since they left Sentinel. Its not that it mattered a lot anyway. He was going to be her main protector with his weapon but he did want her to be prepared in case they were separated. How much harm could it do?

"Okay Mel. If you say that its for you then it is." Jim turned back to Jules who was resting comfortably on the chest she was sitting. Her long pink hair was draped over her shoulders causing her impossibly green eyes to shine like fire lights.

"So?" she asked.

"We'll take it." She smiled joyously hopping off of the chest.

"Let me get the book of spells." Jules left briefly then came back with a thick, dusty tome. " This book is said to be thousands of years old and rumored to contain magics that even the Kay pirates know nothing of. They have been searching high and low for this book so it must not fall into their hands."

"Are you fucking serious?" Jim exclaimed running a hand through his long blonde locks. " I swear, every five seconds you say something more ominous. If this tome and this bow and arrow are so sacred why are you selling it to us?" She simply shrugged her shoulders and went to ring up the purchases.

"Well not to freak you out blondie, Daddy told me that I would know when the right person was supposed to have that weapon. She is the right one. And I'm only telling you this so that you won't be careless with it. All Caster weapons are valuable in that way but that weapon, well, even we aren't sure of its true potential. And since it was used so long ago, no one really knows." Jules finished ringing up the sale and gave Jim the change. The pair looked back over to Melfina was gently rubbing the cover of the tome. " That book is written in the ancient language of the Leyline and if I recall correctly she is the Maiden right? The bow and arrow was meant for her."

"Then why didn't Harry tell me that years ago?" Jim inquired still watching Melfina. She placed the bow and arrows in the case that Jules got her oblivious to their stares.

"Because she wasn't ready then. Don't know what happened but I guess the time is now." Melfina stood up again with the case and tome in hand and her face was once again in its usual state of happiness. Jim felt a strange sensation in his stomach. A feeling he usually got whenever he and Gene were about to be in some deep shit.

"Are we ready Jim?" Mel asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Jules."

"Sure Jimmy. Come see me whenever you're in town." He glanced back at the beautiful woman and saw a glimpse of something more. Who was she anyway? But there was no time to ponder that now. They took their weapons and quickly made their way to the XGP. If Mel's weapon of choice was indeed a hot commodity, they didn't need anyone trailing them from the store.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Mel and Jim arrived back at the XGP with Gillium waiting and happy to see them. "Hello Jim, Melfina. How was shopping?" Jim went into his room to put away his weapon and Mel was doing the same but the pink can followed Jim to his room.

"It was good I guess." Jim said as he sat down on his bed. The pink can dropped off of the line carrying it right next to Jim on the bed.

"Why do you sound unsure of yourself Jim?" Gillium asked gently.

"Well, I went into town to get some Caster weapons for me and Mel so we go to the store and Mel picks out this set of bow and arrows."

"That does not sound too strange to me. With a woman as gentle and graceful as Melfina, I believe that bows and arrows are a fine weapon of choice."

"It wasn't so much that. It was the fact that this particular set is rumored to have belonged to a goddess and doesn't use Caster shells. Instead, Jules, the merchant at the store, gave us this book of spells that is written in the ancient language of the Leyline that are to be used like shells. Mel is the only one who can read it aside from the Kay pirates. She also said that the bow chooses its wielder. It just all sounds strange to me."

"Well perhaps this Jules person heard the stories of Melfina and knew that she was the one to use the bow. And besides, merchants say anything to sell their product."

"Yeah, I hope that's all it is."

"You always did worry too much Jim," the pink can mused. Jim sighed again plopping back onto his small bunk.

"Someone had to. With Gene's carefree attitude who knows how we would have gotten food, money, or even directions! Even with Mel, she has no idea how treacherous and complex traveling the galaxy can be. She has this attitude of asserting herself by getting caught up in an adventure on her own without thinking it through. I have to worry and plan because no one else does."

"My, you make Ms. Melfina seem like a chore. Why did you agree to come along at all then?"

"Well, despite all of that, I needed to get away from Gene too. Assert my own independence and see what I am capable of on my own. Maybe I didn't have enough motivation on my own to leave Sentinel. I enjoy being the brains of the outfit for people. Being the reason among all the turmoil gave me purpose." Jim continued to ponder away feeling the confines of the small cabin. Man, he missed flying around in space with all of his friends. The crazy antics of Aisha and the Ctarl Ctarl nation, Gillium and Gene fighting over who was superior, man or machine, and Melfina being peaceful and serene by being simply human.

"Its been my experience with this particular crew of mine, you have to have a bit of everything, the brains, the brawn, the crazy, the silent but deadly and the calm and serene. All of that makes for a good crew and good friends. Too much of one would be boring don't you think?" Gillium mused. Jim felt himself smiling to himself. How right he was.

"I didn't think computers got bored," Jim teased.

"Oh Jim, you are starting to sound like Gene. You know that I am no ordinary ship. When I am involved anything is possible." And with that, the pink can hopped back on his line towards another part of the ship leaving Jim alone again to ponder his thoughts. Well, no matter what his reasoning was for coming on this voyage, he came along and he has to protect Melfina for Gene and that meant doing some research. He had to find out more about Melfina's Caster Weapon and what that tome was about as well as helping Melfina find herself. Damn. This was gonna be one long ass trip.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

It had been a week since Melfina and Jim had left. It has been a week since Gene got out of bed. Suzuka had been patient with him, allowing him the time to wallow in his own grief but if she continued to wait the prize would get away. Suzuka climbed up the spiral set of stairs to rouse Gene from his sleep when, to her surprise, Gene was already awake and dressed sitting on his bed. Gene's red locks had grown out substantially since their voyage and she decided that she liked it on him. Along with all of his scars and tattoos it gave him a rugged and dangerous appeal that he didn't possess before. But it wasn't just his appearance that changed in him. She could sense that his heart had hardened as well. She wasn't there to see what had transpired between him and Melfina at the Leyline but she thought that they would have been closer than ever. Judging by the fact that she ran away along with Jim, his partner in crime, showed her that something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. But what and why? She ceased her musings when she noticed that Gene's dark black pools were focused directly on her.  
"You have a question on your face," Gene said stoically. Suzuka smiled briefly.

"Yes, It seems that I do," she mused. She gracefully walked across the small space to the other side of the railing so she could look at his whole body across from her. She shrugged her shoulders absently. "I guess I'm wondering where the old Gene went." Gene chuckled just a bit. Where indeed.

"That is a good question. A question that I have been asking myself for a while. Hell, even I'll admit I never thought my life would be quite like this." Still staring, Suzuka thought. His eyes betray nothing. How odd. The old Gene wore all of his emotions and feelings on his person. It was the thing that pulled her towards him. His passion, his drive made the whole crew believe that anything was possible and attainable. That any foe can be defeated with the right amount of passion. In a duel of equal strength, who wins? The person who sees it as more than a battle of prestige, wealth or whatever. The person who won was the person who wanted it more.  
But this man that sat before her reeked of defeat and depression. He wanted for nothing. How pitiful.

"Correct me if I am wrong Gene, but I was under the impression that you were victorious at the Leyline."

"We were."

"So... what is this? Why have you become this? Why did Mel and Jim leave you?"

"Well, I can answer for Jim. He left after Mel to protect her from herself. He's a noble kid y'know. Now Melfina, that is a different matter." Gene finally stood from the bed to stand at the open window. It was night now and the full moon's light illuminated his skin. "Mel is a different story. Have you ever felt overwhelmed by something that was out of your control?"

"What do you mean?" He sighed deeply for a moment then spoke.

"I didn't ask for Melfina. Hilda got me and Jim involved in some shit that was over our heads and then the bitch dies on me with no directions on what to do or how to be a captain. I kinda winged it and without you guys to help me, I'm pretty sure I would have failed and died long ago. When we finally defeated Lord Hazanko and figured out the story of the Leyline, it was over all over and I had Melfina. Once again with no directions. I knew that I loved her. Thats not even in question but what then? I didn't know how to be a good boyfriend or fiance or husband or whatever she thought that i was supposed to be. I wasn't ready. Don't get me wrong. Mel never made any demands of me. She did the same things she always did and that was infuriating. She wasn't even telling me what she needed because she didn't know. How do two blind people take the lead? I was, am, terribly lost. So I began to close myself off from her even though I could see how much it hurt her. I just couldn't. I don't know how."

Love. A complicated thing that unfortunately Suzuka had no experience in. She was a ninja, a mercenary. Love was a weakness that could be exploited and not smart but when is love ever smart and uncomplicated? But she had to try something. Watching Gene in this state was even pulling at something inside of herself. "Have you ever thought that maybe Melfina loved you because of who you were and she made no demands because she didn't want you to be more than yourself and simply include her? I remember many times she would ask a lot of us what we thought of her. Was she more than just a bio-android? More than a machine? She just wanted to be more than that to you. By shutting her out you were proving to her that she served no other purpose to you except for when you need to navigate space." Gene angrilly hit the wall next to the window leaving a small dent.

"I know that. That's not what I think at all! But I don't know how to show her that I need her."

"Unfortunately Gene, I am not the expert in this area so I will not be much help. However, staying here is not going to work. We need to go after Jim and Melfina and you can figure out the rest as we go," she resolved. " Do you have any idea where they could be headed?" Gene shook his head 'no' then quickly snapped his fingers.

"Mel got a message from Fred the day before she left. I think he may have told her something about her past." Suzuka pushed away from the railing standing straight up.

"Alright, then to Fred Lowe's house we go." And for the first time in a week, Gene began to smile.

TBC..............................

End Chapter: As always, feedback is always good. Let me know if I should even continue. No flames. I think that this story can go places but only if you are willing to go too. The next chapter will be great.

~LS~


End file.
